We Were Sisters
by K.A.N.K.U.R.O.-.R.O.C.K.S
Summary: Everyone expected me to be the traitor but no one expected my twin sister to destroy all my dreams


Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto but I did make up Hikari and Ankoku

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were sisters closer than any others because we were twins. I was born Ankoku Hyuga, meaning darkness towards the sun, while my sisters was called Hikari Hyuga which meant light towards the sun. Nobody thought what happened would, however they were so wrong so wrong, it scares me.

It happened when we were 13. We were on opposing teams during the chunin exams. There I stood facing my opponent my own flesh and blood my sister. She attacked me full force I didn't have time to even activate my Byakugan. I was flying down in a puddle of my own blood. There stood my sister her blonde hair catching the light, I was afraid I wouldn't make it. Then she started her cackling, everyone watched with shock as she grabbed her forehead protector and slashed through the leaf symbol. I began to cry my sister was betraying the village we swore to protect

Flashback

"I can't wait to protect Konoha can you Ankoku?" Hikari asked her older twin.

"Neither can I, how about we make a promise in blood we shall always protect Konoha" Ankoku suggested. Hikari nodded. Little did Ankoku knew the moment that she turned around to get a kunai, Hikari grabbed a bottle of red food dye and smeared some on her arm. "Promise?" Ankoku asked with a smile. Hikari smiled and nodded in agreement.

End Flashback

"We made a promise in blood Hikari" I screamed as I began to stand up. "You silly, silly girl Ankoku" she reached into her pocket and produced the small bottle. "I used this big sis, like I would protect this place with my life, I rather die" she told me. I lunged at her and would have got her too, but the Akatsuki intervened. There in front of me stood three members of the Akatsuki, Deidara, Kisame and Itachi. I froze in fear and then I was thrown into the wall by Kisame sword, Samehada. My arm was destroyed, if I was lucky the scar may disappear, but luck wasn't on my side today. "How can you join the Akatsuki, you have done no wrong" I screeched at her. "Go home and you'll be on your own" she replied. I froze again and screamed. My head spinning. "Dad's in stands" I thought and sure enough he was. He jumped down but instead of running to my aid. He passed Hikari her bag, and he left. I saw the keyring I gave her on our seventh birthday, it said "world's best little sister". I started to scream, so much was happening. "Do you want to kill her" Itachi asked Hikari. "She'll kill herself eventually" she told him. Then she boarded the clay bird Deidara and Kisame were sitting on. Then they were gone. I was alone I stopped screaming and passed out as the hokage was coming to my aid. "At least some one cares about me" a smile crept on my face.

I woke up two days later. My arm was torn apart and it hurt so much but it meant nothing to the emotionally pain I felt. Tsunade-sama entered the room. "Hello Ankoku how are you?" she asked me. "It hurts a lot Tsunade-sama" I replied the emotion gone from my voice. "I will do I remember the pain off when Nawaki and Dan died, but it can't be compared to the pain you feel" she told me, I looked at the great leader, I wanted to cry and receive a hug off my mother but I knew that would never happen, not now. I began to cry. Tsunade-sama looked startled. "Ankoku do you want to go live with your auntie Hinata in Suna for a bit" she asked me. "Yes please" I replied through the tears.

I headed home after three days in the hospital; Sakura-sensei was taking me to Suna because I could not make the journey alone. I walked through the halls blood spattered the walls. I headed to the bedroom me and Hikari shared. The picture of us when we graduated was slashed in half, and the side I was on had disappeared. I bit my finger and wrote in my blood. "I swear on the coffin of my mother I will have revenge Hikari and it will be slow and painful" I removed all emotion in my heart in that one moment when I finished caring about the person I once called my sister that person had died and left me to rot by myself, her death became my only goal in life.

I began to head to the gates to meet Sakura and I was surprised to see

my friends waiting to say goodbye. There was Jana Inzuka, Kingsley Aburame and Jonah Uchicha. I said my goodbyes and left my home of thirteen years to begin a new life, a life where I could start to begin my training to kill Hikari.

3 years later

I was cold and battle hardened ready for any obstacle life could throw and me I had been waiting for this mission to arise for 3 years now. The mission weir I could finally destroy the wrench I once called my sister. I was partnered with the kazekage himself. This mission was important. He knew I would stop at nothing till one of the Hyuga twins lay on the ground dead.

We had to travel to the village hidden in the mist, that was were she was waiting patiently. The mission was simple answer their request to fight. Our opponents were Hikari and Deidara. Uncle Gaara wanted revenge against the blonde haired Akatsuki for killing him many years ago. Now we would begin the fight. We arrived two days early, so we washed and prepared ourselves. We heard a knock at the door. There they stood Deidara with the normal Akatsuki cloak and Hikari who wore a black tank top with the Akatsuki symbol on. Red elbow pads. Red skirt above black shorts. There I was wearing a white tank top also. White elbow pads with blue outlines. Blue skirt with matching blue shorts underneath. We looked the same, but we were different. Both with Hyuga eyes but I was born with brown hair while she was blessed with blonde. "Hello Ankoku" she spoke her voice once alive and filled with emotion, now cold and emotionless. "Hello Hikari I answered. "You are here to fight us I presume, not much of a challenge are we, and now lets begin" she shouted as she ducked and Deidara throw a barrage of kunai at us. They worked as a team I was just a little girl partnered with the kazekage who expected single fights not two on two. Hikari ran forward and jumped out the window I followed carefully. But I wasn't careful enough I had jumped into a trap there stood around me where the most dangerous ninjas of all the lands. The members of the Akatsuki. I prepared to die. "We can give you a second option Ankoku, join us and we can be like sisters again" Hikari told me as she produced her half of the picture. I walked forward with my half. We placed the halves together she read the message on my half to slowly as she began to fall onto the ground. Motionless and lifeless. My nightmares of her returning had gone along with her. I burned her body straight away

There are no funerals for traitors but there is the forever burning world they live in as they began their second life.

In the ground wrote in mud lays the words

_Here lies Hikari Hyuga_

_The light towards the sun_

_She was traitor to her village to her family but most of all_

_Herself_

_She was killed by her sister Ankoku Hyuga_

_The girl she forced to live alone_

_May even hell disown her _

_Like the family she slaughtere._


End file.
